AvWTJuni
center Sonne, Eis, Parks, Bier ... das ist was für Faule! Statt uns die Augen von UV-Strahlen versauen zu lassen, hat euer geliebtes Wikia-Team wieder viel auf Bildschirme gestarrt. Was wir da so gesehen haben, wollen wir euch wie gewohnt mitteilen: thumb|300px|Wikia auf der Role Play ConventionDie fleißigsten Mitarbeiter sind, wie ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt, die vom Entertainment-Team! Vor allem das Alphamädchen Springteufel hat im Mai wieder in die Hände gespuckt und sie dann ein paar glücklichen Wikianern auf der Role Play Convention in Köln gereicht. Hier könnt ihr nachlesen, was sie inmitten von Cosplayern, Zeichnern, Gamern und HODOR so erlebt hat. Auch eure Kollegen Rain, Captain Schlabberhose und Wienin93 haben in ihren Wikias über die Veranstaltung berichtet. Nach dem Nerd-Event ist vor dem Nerd-Event und deshalb gibt es aktuell schon wieder Karten für die nächste Convention zu gewinnen. Das Finale des großen Anime-Clash ist eingeläutet und noch bis zum 05. Juni könnt ihr abstimmen, einen Kommentar hinterlassen und Karten für die Animagic 2015 in Bonn gewinnen. Nebenbei ist es natürlich auch wichtig zu entscheiden, wer im Kampf zwischen Natsu und Son Goku nun wem den Hintern versohlt. Für alle, die lieber im sicheren Wohnzimmer bleiben möchten, gab es den zweiten Teil der Serienvorschau für die nächsten Monate und dann noch mal eine Anime-Variante obendrauf. Game of Thrones-Fans konnten sich bei einem Gewinnspiel im Wiki von Eis und Feuer den neuen Bildband Die Welt von Eis und Feuer an sich reißen. In meiner Rolle als Springteufels unauffälliger Entertainment-Wichtel habe ich die Ausstrahlung der neuen Folgen bei sixx zum Anlass genommen, um das hübsche, aber leider viel zu verlassene (*hust hust*) New Girl Wikia etwas aufzumöbeln und außerdem im 2 Broke Girls Wikia und im Warehouse 13 Wikia Hand angelegt. Die letzte Folge der Sci-Fi-Serie lief gerade im deutschen Free-TV und wer einen Ort sucht, um seine Tränen zu trocknen, wird im Wikia sicher Beistand finden. Da wir, wie viele von euch wohl auch, es kaum noch erwarten können, bis Jurassic World am 11. Juni in die Kinos kommt, war es außerdem höchste Zeit, dem Jurassic Park Wikia noch mal Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Auch hier sind hilfsbereite Dino-Fans mehr als herzlich willkommen! Bossinchen hat sich in erster Linie um seinen Bildungsauftrag in Form der Wikia-Universität gekümmert, wo ihr jetzt unter anderem mehr über dieses mysteriöse Wikitext und das Erstellen von Hintergründen erfahren könnt. Ansonsten bastelt er an einem neuen Facebook-Plugin, damit ihr eure Communitys in Zukunft noch einfacher und wirksamer promoten könnt. Auch auf der Weiterentwicklung der Infoboxen hat er ein Auge – dazu gibt es in den kommenden Wochen aber noch mehr Infos. Momentan bereitet Bosso auch eine neue Guided Tour vor, worum es dabei geht, wird aber noch nicht verraten... Auch Foppes hat im Mai viel noch nicht ganz spruchreife Geheimarbeit geleistet, euch aber außerdem das Hexer Wikia vorgestellt und auch im Wikia mitgearbeitet. Als nächstes wird er das Five Nights at Freddy's Wikia designtechnisch etwas aufpolieren. Das waren die Highlights im Mai und wenn euch beim Lesen Ideen gekommen sind, wie wir eurer Community helfen können, oder zu welchen Themen ihr gerne mehr lesen würdet, hinterlasst uns einen Kommentar!